


Idiots aren't supposed to fall sick!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Family Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Harry Potter, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: But Harry is just not any random idiot is he, he is an idiot in love!Check my ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Idiots aren't supposed to fall sick!

" You know I could just take a pepper-up potion."  
"No! You always fall asleep after that and it doesn't even work for you properly and today's my day off so you are going to spend with me even if it's just me taking care of you!"  
"Yes my dragon."  
"Well so do you want to lay down on the couch or the bed?"  
"Are you going to cook?"  
"Yes."  
"Then the couch."  
"Okay let's go down my love."

Draco held Harry's side as they slowly went down the steps. Making sure they don't trip over anything he finally reaches the couch. Harry was about to sit when he pressed his palm on his broad chest. With a wave of his hand he expanded the couch making sure his lion has enough space. Flashing a smile at him Harry laid down shifting to get comfortable. With another wave their fluffy blanket came floating down and he took it and tugged Harry in.

"I'll be in the kitchen now call me if you need anything love."  
And with a soft kiss on his lion's head he headed to the kitchen.

His mother uses to make him a sweet chicken soup when he use to be sick and he had learnt the recipe from her incase he ever needed it. And today was the day he would use. With a flick of his hand the vegetables he had laid out were getting chopped by the floating knife while the chicken washed itself and then jumped into the boiling water. Humming a soft tune he started prepping the herbs. 

After a while the soup was done and he had added a slice of the buttery garlic bread which his love could eat if he wanted to. Carefully hovering the tray he took it to Harry. Apparently the idiot had fallen asleep. Placing the tray on the coffee table he went and crouched beside Harry.

"Love wake up I made you some soup..drink up it'll make you feel warm."  
"Draco.."  
"Yes love."  
"That smells divine love but I don't think I can even lift my wand right now. "  
" I know love that's why I'll be feeding you, now shift a bit darling. "

Harry was about to get up when Draco held his shoulder gently and moved him just a bit so that Harry can sit properly. He sat down making sure Harry is comfortable and then lifted a spoon of the levitating soup and blew on the soup so that his love doesn't burn his tongue. 

The whole scene made Harry's heart full of warmth. He never had been cared for this much when he was sick before. Of course at Hogwarts it was different but his love who doesn't cook often making him chicken soups makes him float on Cloud9. 

"Harry open up."  
"Yes Dragon. "  
"Omg Draco that is delicious I love it!! "  
"Thanks love, now eat up. "

(After eating) 

"Here love take a sip of this and go to sleep. "  
"But I thought you didn't want me to have pepper-up potion. "  
"Oh! It's not that it's a potion I made it takes longer for you to be cured but it'll work and you'll feel much better and it tastes better. "  
"Alright love. "  
"Woah this does tastes better! "  
"Yes lion now sleep. "

Draco shifted a bit so that Harry felt comfortable keeping his head on his lap. It was only a while before Harry feel asleep. Draco kept on combing Harry's hair with his fingers. It was always messy but so soft at the same time. He was seriously so contended with his life right and would do anything to protect this. He bent and softly pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead. 

"Hmm I love Dwaco. "  
"Yes I love you too my lion. "<3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
